


Anxiety

by Reddleeeee



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 16:59:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9501092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reddleeeee/pseuds/Reddleeeee
Summary: 23岁的罗伊哈珀不知道如何面对15岁的杰森陶德。





	

1.  
“我要回去了。”  
“嗯。”  
杰森看着罗伊,后者正在一丝不苟地打理他的弓,头都没抬一下。  
“我要回去了。”  
“我听到了。”青年有些疑惑地抬起头,“怎么了?”  
杰森咬住嘴唇。他看了看罗伊平静的绿眼睛,脚尖在地上摁了一下。  
“你不吻我吗?”  
“噢。当然。”罗伊朝他走了过来,高高的个子罩在他头顶。杰森踮起脚,罗伊将自己的嘴唇印在男孩儿的嘴唇上。他温和地摩挲着对方,抚摸着对方的脸颊,接着便要分开。杰森在他将双唇移开之前伸出舌头,舐进罗伊的口腔。罗伊怔了一下,任由男孩的舌尖在自己口中摸索。  
杰森有些失望。他离开罗伊的嘴唇。  
“我走了。”  
“我送你。”  
“不用。”  
“……你在生什么气,杰森?”  
“我没有生气!”  
罗宾气鼓鼓地走了。

 

2.  
约会总是让人失望。  
倒不是因为约会总是在罗伊的住处进行。杰森对这个不反感,相反,他不喜欢游乐园,不喜欢电影院,也不喜欢咖啡厅。他最期待的就是和罗伊一起,在哥谭夜晚的黑暗里撂倒一两个罪犯,但是看着罗伊一遍遍地擦他的箭筒,弓,箭,这也不差。  
但这并不意味着他希望两人一言不发,坐上一天。  
最后只有一个半吊子的吻。  
杰森今年15岁,青春期的荷尔蒙格外浓稠,嫩红的血液也极易被点燃。他年轻的皮肤,双手,嘴唇,舌头,都需要一些热情的回应。  
然而罗伊总是一副随便的样子。他的拥抱不多,言语也不多,甚至表情也不多。杰森知道他原本就不是多么活泼的人,但是并没有预想到在确定交往关系后也这样冷淡。没有男孩会在这件事上为自己看人准确而高兴。  
“他一开始就不喜欢我。”男孩暴力地击打着训练室的桩子。“但是又不好拒绝是吧?像是什么,怕伤了小鬼的心?怕我记仇?怕夜翼再说些什么?嗯?!”  
嘭一声,面前的木桩断裂开来。杰森喘着气,手背红了一片。  
他往手背上啐了一口唾沫,拿起一旁的毛巾擦干额头的汗水,坐在地上。  
剧烈运动之后的身体处在非常亢奋的状态,血管勤快地收缩,血液在体内横冲直撞,就像交通堵塞时喇叭轰鸣的场景,大脑则会缺氧,就像个站在车流中发呆的傻子。  
杰森大口喘气,仰面躺下,毛巾搁在脑门上。  
他开始回想男朋友身上的让人着迷的细节——完全是下意识的行为,就算此时正生着对方的气,他也控制不了。  
罗伊的鬓角很好看,整齐而毛绒绒的,杰森很喜欢。他的手挺大的,手指很长,骨节也很明显,指腹上全是茧子。他的胳膊也很结实,不算粗壮,但肌肉线条流畅分明,有种优雅的力量感。那是弓箭手的胳膊,挑不出毛病的胳膊。  
男孩一瞬有点缺氧,快要开始头痛了。极度兴奋的身体有种膨胀感,他发现胯间的器官正在充血变硬,充填了内裤中不多的空间。在那一刻他头脑一片空白,只有罗伊那双手,戴着露指手套的那双手。  
男孩儿咬紧牙齿,手指伸进内裤里。

 

3.  
“我要跟你做爱。”  
“……什么?”  
杰森深吸一口气:“我要跟你做爱。”  
他将右手的食指和拇指圈起来,左手食指在环起圆圈里戳了两下,下巴绷得紧紧的。  
空气安静得很。  
罗伊盯着他的手,杰森觉得他这样子蠢到了极点。  
“咳。”青年清了清嗓子。“你知道你在说什么对吧,杰森。”  
“我知道。我看是你不清楚,听好了,我要跟你做爱,好吗,我要你——”  
“不!别说了,我知道,我理解。”  
罗伊深深地皱起眉头,他转向杰森坐好,胳膊肘撑在大腿上,两手交握在一起。  
杰森心里翻了个白眼。他看起来像个老爸,不,布鲁斯都不这样。  
“杰森,”罗伊斟酌着,“我认为我们现在谈这个不合适。你不明白——”  
“我现在要明白的事情只有一件。你要不要跟我做?”  
“不是这个问题——”  
杰森转身就走。  
罗伊跳起来抓住他的手,被杰森甩开,他不由分说地扭住杰森的胳膊,把他锁在自己怀里。  
“杰森!”  
“我要回去了!”  
“你才刚来!你不喜欢在我这里是吗?我去查查电影票——”  
“去他妈的电影票!我要跟你分手!”  
“分手?你到底在发什么脾气!”  
接着他被杰森狠狠推开。  
“我找的是男朋友,不是老爸!”年轻的英雄喊道,“操你的哈珀,你要是不喜欢我,大可不必理睬我,毫无顾忌地拒绝我!不管你当初到底为什么不情不愿地答应我,别在这儿干坐着,亲也不愿意亲,把我当成小孩儿!你完全是在浪费我的时间!”  
他喊得脸都红了,细小的汗水沾湿额头。他瞪着愣在原地的罗伊,愤怒地质问自己当初为什么会喜欢上这个家伙,就要摔门而出。  
罗伊再一次抓住他的手。  
“你的意思是,我不喜欢你?”  
“是的,蠢货。不要以为我什么都不知道。”  
男孩儿恶狠狠的。  
罗伊没有回答。他看着男孩的双眼,微微矮下身来。杰森很讨厌他这样,不禁挺起了胸膛。  
“好吧。”罗伊开口,“我理解了,你觉得我对你不够关注。”  
杰森没有说话。  
罗伊迟疑了一阵,吻上杰森的嘴唇。杰森依旧没有动,双唇紧闭。罗伊轻吮他的下唇,舌尖沿着男孩儿饱满的唇线舔过去。他从未这样做过。他感到男孩的身躯在自己手中突然颤抖起来。他放松了嘴上的防护,让他轻而易举地将舌头探进自己的口腔,随后急迫地将自己的舌头迎上来,卷住罗伊的。罗伊握着他的后脑勺,加深这个亲吻。杰森的呼吸急促起来,罗伊听见他吃力地喘息。  
于是他松开了他。  
“满意了吗?”他替男孩儿擦去嘴角的唾液。  
杰森抿着嘴。他的双颊红红的,头发有些凌乱,眼睛倒是非常亮。  
一个不注意,罗伊就给他摁在了地上。  
“满意了。所以现在我们可以做爱了?”  
“……你是认真的?”  
杰森撇了撇嘴:“不然呢?”  
他伸手去拽罗伊的裤子,罗伊没有制止。  
顺利得可怕。杰森有种不真实感,但他没有停手。  
“杰森。”在裤子完全被脱下来的时候,罗伊开口道,“我并不是不喜欢你。”他抚摸着杰森的脸,抚摸着少年柔软的发尾。  
“我当然很喜欢你,不过确实,我不知道怎么对待你。”  
“因为我太小了?”  
“因为你太小了——嘶!”  
杰森隔着内裤在罗伊老二上捏了一把,洋洋自得。  
“现在你知道了吧,我一点也不小。哥谭人的15岁等于星城人的30岁。”他一边说一边拉下了罗伊的内裤,然而在看见青年的性器时还是感到一阵窘迫。  
罗伊也一样窘迫。  
“你真的不能再等一年吗?”  
他说着,同时将手伸进了杰森的衣服里。男孩子的衣服很宽松,在里边活动方便。那双讨杰森喜欢的手掌覆上瘦瘦的腰,往上滑至肋骨,一直移动至胸膛。杰森一时没有了动作,他喘息着,手撑在罗伊小腹上。罗伊立起上身,亲吻着男孩儿的脸颊,将他的衣服完全撩起来,露出还称不上宽厚的胸膛,来回抚摸着,关节处的茧子让男孩儿颤栗起来。  
“你没有你想象中成熟。”他低声说,拇指按上男孩儿逐渐充血的乳头。  
杰森如梦初醒似的握住他还未勃起的阴茎。  
“我会证明给你看。”  
他不忿道,撸动起那根安静的性器。罗伊从喉咙深处滚出一声呻吟,不得不承认这小子的手活可圈可点。  
“你很有经验。”  
“是的。”杰森回答,突然露出一个微笑,凑了上来。  
“因为我每天晚上都想着你自慰。”  
罗伊暗叫不好,环住杰森的腰吻上他的嘴唇。他的性器在男孩儿的套弄下逐渐变大变硬,前端的小孔淌出粘稠的液体。  
“好浓……”  
杰森小声说,将手上的前列腺液抹在罗伊肚子上。他拉下自己的裤子,摆动着腰将早就勃起的阴茎贴上罗伊的,在青年比自己大了一圈的性器上磨蹭着。  
“不是小孩子,嗯?”  
罗伊意有所指地在杰森的龟头上捏了一下,换来后者的咒骂。他沿着男孩儿的裤沿摸进去,隔着薄薄的内裤揉了揉他的屁股。  
“买润滑剂了吗?还有套子。”  
“什么?”  
“润滑剂和套子。”  
“……”  
“没买?”  
“……为什么要买套子,我不会怀孕。”  
罗伊无话可说。他握着杰森的腰想把他抱起来:“下来,我现在去买。”  
“不行,”杰森抓着他的肩膀,“你别想走,现在,别想走。”  
罗伊没有办法了。他叹了口气,将杰森抱起来。  
“我们去床上弄。”

 

4.  
床是很好的,再怎么说,也比地板好。  
罗伊已经把杰森撸射了一次,现在正就着对方的体液尝试着将手指探进他后面。  
杰森全身的肌肉都收紧了,罗伊爱抚着他的后颈,温和地叫他放松。  
“我喜欢你,杰森。”他说,“但是你太年轻了,你才15岁。如果是15岁的我跟你谈恋爱,那绝对不是问题。但我23了,这太奇怪了,好像在犯罪似的。”  
“你已经……在……犯罪了……”  
杰森说得很吃力,眉头紧皱,看起来很痛苦。但是在罗伊凑上来亲他耳朵的时候,他还是告诉他23岁并不老,并指出,是自己在引诱他犯罪。  
“也许你的灵魂不应该呆在15岁的身体里。”罗伊笑着说,换来杰森的一声闷哼。埋在他体内的手指逐渐增加到三根,在小幅度的抽插中刺激着他稚嫩的肠壁。这种感觉太古怪了,在愉快和不适之间,毛绒绒地撩拨着人。他缩起身子,抓住罗伊的头发。  
而当罗伊最后进入他的身体时,他就像一只被煮熟的虾子一样,全身滚烫,蜷缩在一起。罗伊稍稍用力分开他的腿,握住他的脚腕,以便自己能在男孩儿柔嫩的体内进出。他缓慢地动起腰来,感到杰森使劲儿抓着自己的背。他的指甲修剪得很短,没能划破他的皮肤,但指尖的抓挠有种更加难以言明的酸痛。罗伊亲了亲他的眼角,尝到泪水潮湿的气息。  
“放松。”他说。  
但是杰森放松不了。  
罗宾可以忍受一切伤痛,可以忍受子弹和刀刃的穿刺,可以忍受失血的眩晕;但他不能忍受被罗伊的阴茎插入,不能忍受那种似有若无,盘踞在小腹的瘙痒。这些与他的想象相差甚远,远不如那剧烈,却柔和得能够杀死他。他开始大口呼吸,颤巍巍的哭腔随着吐出的气息一溜儿跑出来。  
“罗伊……”他颤抖着,紧紧抱着罗伊的脖子。罗伊没有说话,他亲吻着杰森耳后的皮肤,一寸寸深入他。杰森感到一种从盆骨而上的颤栗,像是一条滑腻的蛇从脊椎滑过,将他的椎骨吞噬殆尽,全身发软。小腹深处微妙的酸痛促使他晃动着胯部,希望能化解这种阴森森的引诱。  
他需要再直白一些,粗暴一些的刺激。  
罗伊的力道终于大了一些。他猛地顶了一下,使得杰森发出一声惊叫,此后的抽插便添加了些许粗鲁的因素,那些撞击就像是一颗颗精确的子弹,击中杰森最敏感的那一点。他无法控制地抽泣起来,蜷起脚趾,手掌在罗伊背上胡乱摸着。  
在他几乎快要高潮的时候,罗伊把他拉了起来,让他背朝着自己坐在自己怀里,从后边再次侵入了他。这种姿势让阴茎整根没入小个子男孩的体内。他仰起身体,腰仿佛要折断似的。罗伊的双手覆上他腰腹上还未痊愈的伤疤,那些略微鼓起的痕迹嫩得仿佛一碰就会坏。他将杰森勃发的阴茎轻轻压在小腹上抚摸,让阴茎顶端淌出更多粘稠的液体。  
“啊……要射了、罗伊……要……啊——”  
杰森握住他的手腕,想让这种悬崖边上的快感持续得更久一些,可是前列腺高潮已经来了,后方逼来的刺激像洪水一样席卷了他的神经,使他的大腿痉挛起来。就着前列腺高潮持续的余韵,罗伊摸了几下杰森前面高高翘起的性器,就让他弓着腰射了出来。  
在快要射精的时候罗伊抽了出来,然而杰森却朝他的方向靠过去。  
“就在里面——”  
“不。”罗伊让他转过来,抓住他的手让他替自己撸,直到乳白的精液射了他一手,再喘着气把他抱进自己怀里。

5.  
“现在不分手了吧。”  
“嗯。”  
杰森将脸凑过来。  
“教我怎么接吻。”

end.


End file.
